Stay
by SilverMoreau
Summary: “She wanted to get mad at him, so badly, with what he did to her, and what he told her today that somehow sounded insulting. But with Troy here, in front of so many people, makes her feel like the Sharpay she was back in high school.” Full Summary Inside.


"She wanted to get mad at him, so badly, with what he did to her, and what he told her today that somehow sounded insulting. But with Troy here, in front of so many people, makes her feel like the Sharpay she was back in high school." A big fight, a song, and a plane flight are what it takes for Sharpay and Troy to realize how much they truly love each other. Troypay. Oneshot. Based on the song "Stay" by Lisa Loeb.

Hey there. I'm not a big fan of Troypay, to be honest, but I don't mean any offense. I mean, if I did, would I even write this fic? Lol. I'm usually a shipper of Troyella/Rypay/Ryella. But I don't have anything against Troypay shippers. You might be wondering, why is she writing this fanfic? Well, this idea just came to mind while I was taking a shower (funny how that sounded perverted) and had been studying the song 'Stay' by Lisa Loeb on guitar, and I thought that Troypay suited the story. I also wanted to try something new and give myself a challenge to write a story about a pairing that I would have never exactly thought of.

This isn't exactly a full songfic, as I only used some segments of the song and left a couple of lyrics out, so, I hope you enjoy it! Rated T for sensual themes and minimal coarse language.

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM nor do I own its characters. I also do not own the songs 'Stay' by Lisa Loeb and 'She Will be Loved' by Maroon 5.

* * *

"What's so difficult about you, Sharpay?" Troy asked exasperatedly as he was following Sharpay, as she was packing her bags and leaving. Leaving for good. "What's so difficult about me? How about what's so difficult about you? Troy, we move in California right after high school, you break up with Gabriella for me, only to hear about you making out in some restaurant with her 5 years later?" Sharpay retorted angrily, moving quickly about the room, grabbing every thing that she could recognize that was hers.

"See, that's the problem with you, Sharpay. You only listen to what you want to believe in, when the truth is, it's not. Shar, you know it's only been you", Troy was telling Sharpay. She walked hastily out of the room, furious when Troy managed to stop her by tugging Sharpay on her arm which he caught in time.

_You say, I only hear what I want to_

"Please Sharpay, listen to me." Troy pleaded. As much as Sharpay Evans wanted to, as he was the only man she ever loved, she had to be strong. She had to be adamant. Sharpay looked down, not wanting to face him as it would hurt her more, but he put his hands to both her cheeks, forcing Sharpay to look at him.

"No, you listen to me Troy! I am so sick and tired of fooling around. Nothing's ever going to happen to us if you keep on cheating on me. I am so sick of crying every night, asking myself, why, why did you have to do this to me? Was I never good enough for you, Troy? Was I?" Sharpay demanded, tears falling down her cheek. She grabbed her pink traveling bag and shoved all of her stuff in it, which was very much unlike her, as Sharpay was obsessed with neat things. But then, she wasn't herself. Especially today.

Troy released her hand and didn't say anything either. He gave up. It was his fault after all. Gabriella and Troy have secretly been seeing each other for 5 months now, and it was simply idiotic to be canoodling in a restaurant where Stacey Henderson, Sharpay's co-worker, would have been.

On what seemed like forever, Troy finally broke the silence that bound the two lovers. Well, former lovers, in Sharpay's case.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm moving back to Albuquerque. Back to where I really should have been, studying theatre." After Sharpay moved in with Troy, she had to give up theatre, of all of many things. It was hard, but she did, all for her love for Troy Bolton.

"Are you sure I can't make you stay?" Troy asked.

"No. I'm sorry." And with that said, Sharpay's cab had arrived. Sharpay entered the cab, not looking back at Troy or even at the apartment they had shared for 5 years.

Yet Troy was watching her leave. And he didn't do anything.

_And I thought what I felt was simple_

_And I thought that I don't belong_

_And now that I am leaving_

_Now I know that I did something wrong_

It had all seemed so simple. Sharpay was going back to Albuquerque, pursue acting just like she had always wanted, and start over. She was so jealous of her twin brother Ryan. Sure he had been her lapdog in high school, but along came graduation, and that's what brought them apart; Ryan was now free. And now, he was a famous Broadway actor, was well-off, and was blessed with 2 kids and a wife. Oh wait, his wife _is_ Gabriella Montez. Gabriella Montez-Evans. _I wonder if he knew_, Sharpay thought.

And yet, something was missing. No, not something. Someone. But it was too late to turn back now. She'd left. She knew it was for the best.

'_Cause I missed you_

_Yeah, I missed you_

Or was it?

Troy sat on his bed. He was frustrated, confused. Well, for lack of a better word, he was all fucked up. He knew he shouldn't have seen Gabriella. Not only was she his former girlfriend, she was his girlfriend's sister-in-law. Troy had even been best man to Ryan and Gabriella's wedding.

He didn't know what to do. God knows he didn't care about Gabriella anymore; all he wanted was Sharpay.

_I don't listen hard_

_I don't pay attention to the distance that you're running to anyone, anywhere_

What had she done so wrong to make Troy hook himself up with Gabriella? Was she not at home as often as he expected? Was she boring? Was she not as beautiful as Gabriella was? Was she not satisfying when in bed?

Did Troy love Gabriella all along more than he loved Sharpay?

_Troy loves Gabriella. _Were the mere 3 words that sent a sharp, painful pang to her heart. It was those 3 words that brought her a flood of emotions. And the flood wouldn't subside.

How she remembered when Troy first took her in high school. They were working on an art project in an empty classroom, and everyone, except them and the janitors who were on the other wing, had gone home. For one moment, she was staring at the paint they've spilled all around the floor, and next she was staring at his lips. His soft, warm lips. And everything took on from there. It was an afternoon she was never going to forget. How he kissed her so passionately, as her hands ran through his messy, dark hair and his long, tan neck, as everything was so heated, including the closeness that bound their half-naked bodies. Her petite figure came into view, and behold, was the greatest image Troy Bolton had ever seen.

"_Are you sure about this?" a 17-year-old Sharpay asked, as Troy was kissing her neck, and his lips now moved to her right ear._

"_Sharpay, I've always wanted to do this", Troy replied, never letting go of Sharpay. His hands were wrapped around Sharpay's waist, pulling her closer to him._

"_Troy…I…what about Gabriella?" Sharpay asked again, worried._

"_We're not going to tell her", Troy assured her, and kissed her softly on the lips._

It was surprising, even to her, that the memory was as fresh as yesterday in her mind.

She remembered how he loved her. She remembered how they'd share secret smiles in class when Gabriella wasn't looking, or how the simplest of gestures, like his breath close to her ear when he was whispering something, or how he'd occasionally brush her arm with his, sent a large stream of tingles to her spine, flowing to the rest of her body. And it never failed to cease.

Reminiscing how much they loved each other made Sharpay cry.

Troy rubbed his temples in frustration. He knew he loved Sharpay. He knew she loved him back.

What was he going to do? Sharpay meant the world to him, and now the world came crashing down because of one mistake.

Out of desperation, he turned on the radio. And for the first time in his life, Troy Bolton cried. Because of a particular song playing on the radio that brought some very unforgettable memories.

The cab driver turned on the radio. Sharpay let out a short gasp after hearing the song being played.

"_Troy, that was wonderful, thank you so much for taking me out tonight", Sharpay said, linking arms with Troy as they walked out from a restaurant._

"_Anything for you, Shar." Troy answered with a sweet smile. As if someone were watching, right after Troy had said that, the speakers outside the restaurant played a song that both of them were never going to forget._

"_Care to dance?" Troy asked, his eyebrows raised cheesily._

"_Troy, there are people watching! We'll only make fools of ourselves." Sharpay whispered, scandalized._

"_Well, I'd rather make a fool out of myself with you", Troy answered, smiling._

_Sharpay giggled and took his hand, and closed her eyes, mesmerizing with the song, as her body swayed in time with Troy's. Their bodies got closer, making them as if they were one._

"_Beauty queen of only eighteen…_

_She had some trouble with herself…"_

_Sharpay rest her head on Troy's shoulder as they danced. Just then, rain started to fall._

"_Aah! I'm wet!" Sharpay shrieked._

"_As am I", Troy laughed and took Sharpay in his arms, just like a father who hugged his daughter when she was scared. But Sharpay was no child to him. She was the love of his life._

"_I don't mind spending everyday…._

_Out on the corner in the pouring rain…_

_Look for the girl with the beautiful smile…_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will…be loved…_

_She will be loved…"_

_And that's when Sharpay realized it was Troy singing. No wonder she was so taken by the song. Troy looked into her eyes, those hazel ones, leaned closer, and there it was. He kissed them so gently, yet so romantically, that no one wanted to let go. It came down crashing like a wave of excitement and ecstasy. Kissing in the rain. Romantic yet timeless._

_So I turned the radio on, I turned the radio up,_

_And this woman was singing my song_

_Lover's in love and the other's run away_

_Lover is crying 'cause the other won't stay_

_Some of us hover when we weep for the other who was dying since the day they were born well_

_Well, this is not that I think I'm throwing, but I'm thrown._

Troy knew what he had to do. He got up, went outside, and entered his car.

The cab ceased to a drop-off section. Sharpay had reached the airport. She was somehow reluctant, but she had to pull through with it. She was hurt, so many times. She didn't think even Troy Bolton would do it too.

Troy drove as fast as he could. For he could know that he could be too late. Too late from stopping the woman he loved from leaving.

"Flight 52, to Albuquerque, New Mexico, waiting." The voice-over spoke into the microphone. It was only a matter of minutes before Sharpay got to board the plane.

Troy was almost there. He just had to find parking. "Damn!" He cussed, with the parking lots already been taken. But as he saw one Vespa move out, he cut off the Mercedes that was about to park in the same spot.

"Hey!" The Mercedes-Benz driver called out as Troy got out of the car.

"Sorry, man. I have to catch one flight. You'll understand me soon", Troy called back as he ran as fast as he could.

"Flight 52, to Albuquerque, New Mexico, now boarding." The voice-over spoke into the microphone. Sharpay sighed heavily and looked around before reluctantly joining the line of people boarding the plane to Albuquerque, when suddenly a familiar voice called out.

"Sharpay!!!"

"Troy?" Sharpay asked, shocked. She didn't know how to react; she was happy yet furious.

"Sharpay, please wait for me to explain everything." Troy finally said as he caught up with Sharpay.

"I'm really sorry for what I did, I understand you're mad at me. It's just that, you've become naïve and everything, and you think you're strong, that you know everything when you're not and you don't. No matter how many times you try to leave me, I know that you love me, because I know so much, with all my heart that I do love you, Sharpay. I really do." Troy finally finished.

Sharpay was flabbergasted. That was a very upfront speech. She wanted to get mad at him, so badly, with what he did to her, and what he told her today that somehow sounded insulting. But with Troy here, in front of so many people, makes her feel like the Sharpay she was back in high school.

She just couldn't.

_You said that I was naïve, and I thought that I was strong,_

_I thought, "Hey, I can leave, I can leave",_

_Oh, but now I was wrong, 'cause I missed you._

"Troy, I can't. I've made my decision", Sharpay is quick to say and turns back at him, trying to get to the line but Troy stopped her by gripping her hand.

"Sharpay, this is what I really mean. I'm really sorry for what I did, I understand you're mad at me, and I'm really sorry that I've been such a jerk. I shouldn't have done what I did, I was wrong, but Sharpay, believe me, you're the only one I love, and will always be the one. No one is going to love you more than I love you."

Sharpay was tearing up, but she had her flight, which was about to leave.

"Last call for Flight 52, Albuquerque, New Mexico, now boarding."

"I'm sorry, Troy. I have to go." And right after she said those words, she had no idea how much it hurt for her to say it. She went on, and proceeded to the line, but as soon as she was about to get inside, an arm pulled her outside, making her face Troy, who looked at her like he did when they were in high school. His gaze was so intense, that made him look dreamy, even when he was serious.

"Stay."

And that single word was enough to break the distance between her and Troy, drop her pink traveling bag, and hug so tightly the man she knew she loved in the whole world.

_And you say, Stay._

"Flight 52, Albuquerque, New Mexico, departing."

Sharpay Evans knew where she really wanted to be. It was with Troy Bolton.

_And you say, I only hear what I want to.

* * *

_

Whew! I'm done?? I can't believe it! I actually made a Troypay fic and finished it! Well, since I don't really make Troypays, I welcome some constructive criticism. A lot of ideas were entering my mind, I couldn't really keep my thoughts organized, to the point that I made 2 fanfics tonight, and if this fanfic seems slightly disorganized, I apologize. Although I somehow enjoyed writing this fic. What do you think of this? Was it repetitive? Was it okay? Reviews would be gladly appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
